Lassie Jerky Remake
by Thunderstrike16
Summary: This is a Remake of the season 7's episode, Lassie Jerky which will have some changes which will include Lassiter's sister, Lauren from Season 5's episode, Dead Bear Walking. Hope you guys like it! Mentioning of death, mild swearing, sexual situations. Comment, Fav, and follow.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a remake of the Season 7 episode, 'Lassie Jerky' which will include Lassiter's sister Lauren from season 5's episode 'Dead Bear Walking'. I had this idea awhile back and it makes complete sense considering she's a film student and would have been paired with Kate and Chavo for their project. Since Lauren's character was only in one episode, that mean's I'll create more of a character for her or rewrite it.**

 **Don't worry I won't make her into the female version of Lassie. (LOL moment)**

 **I don't own Psych, their character or anything else that involves the show.**

 **Also, this will be exactly like the episode, which it was in a form of a Found Footage Movie so expect different POV's in the form of different Camera angles.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Lassie Jerky Remake**

 ** _In the fall of the year of the dragon, seven individuals ventured unthinkably deep into the woods of Santa Barbara to investigate claims that Bigfoot had established residency there._**

 ** _The Following footage is all that remains' of their ordeal. What you are about to see is real and may not be suitable for those who struggle to digest milk products…_**

 ** _Or blood relatives of Big Foot._**

White fuzz came onto the screen, then black. After a second the video camera comes to like to show Chavo positioning the camera while Kate and Lauren hold their own camera's with all of them set up in a camp in a forest.

Kate was wearing sneakers, jeans with a belt, a white shirt, a grey sweater. While Lauren had Hiking Boots on, jeans, long black leather jacket with a blue long sleeved shirt on underneath, a necklace and a grey beanie.

Chavo was wearing a darkish red shirt, Plaid jacket, jeans, belt, sneakers and some equipment around his waist.

"Jeez Chavo you look like a giant baby on film." Kate said.

Lauren rolled her eyes and said," I don't think he does. Also Chavo, make sure the light's blinking, we won't capture anything without it."

Chavo gave her an are-you-serious-look and said," Thank you for that amazing advice." He said sarcastically and finished.

"Thank you for being sarcastic." Kate said back.

"Take it easy." Chavo said and got the camera from Kate.

He held it and recorded her with Laruen. They started following her to another part of camp to where a fallen log was with a wrapped Turkey leg was.

"Ready?" Kate asked and got a nod.

"I am currently standing less than 200 meters from where Chavo here cowered, like a bitch, in a bush, but, somehow managed to get a picture of this thing's right calf and buttock, before it disappeared." She said and got a photo that showed what she said.

"Just to set the record straight, I didn't, I was trying to scare it off so it won't attack us." Chavo defended.

Lauren talked off-screen and said," Dude, you screamed like a little girl and I thought it was you and Kate having a private time." She said.

"Thanks a lot Lulu. Here's a fact if I go down, you're like a dog without a bone, _chica_." He said the first part to Laruen, sarcastically, while the last part to Kate.

"Dude, I would pick up that camera and forge ahead with Lulu like Denzel picked up the flag in _Glory_." She said in a knowing tone.

"Technically he did that by himself but that'll work." Lauren said.

Kate silently nodded, continued to document and said," There have been spates of recent sightings of what has locally gained traction as a Bigfoot-type creature."

"But wait! There's more…" She said dramatically.

"Yeah, show 'em the transmitter." Chavo said excitedly.

Kate got a cooked Turkey leg and a small device and said," we have planted a number of these motivational devices. In order to entice our favorite Squatch and giving us a little encore." She said and placed the transmitter into the leg.

"Also we had to make multiple because I suggested that a wild animal other than Bigfoot would try to eat it or how you suggested, Chavo." Lauren said while Chavo had the camera pointed at her.

"Right and thanks, because I know how much he loves dark meat and technology." Kate said while wrapping the leg up and putting it in the tree.

"Careful… those things cost about $200 each." Lauren said concerned.

A loud sound vocalized around the area and the camera jumped to Lulu who crouched in fear and it sounded like someone was having a bad allergy attack.

"What the hell is that?" Chavo asked frightened.

Kate pulled out a knife and Lauren gulped a little. She always felt uneasy when she saw knives or guns, especially around her brother, who had a weird thing for that stuff, which she never bothered to ask about. They started walking to where that was until they heard someone talk and hid behind a semi-fallen log.

"Will you stop it? That is a ridiculous sound." Said a familiar voice that sounded annoyed.

"Forget you, Shawn. You know I'm allergic to pine needles and most types of dirt. Plus it's raining now."

Laruen saw too figures behind some trees that looked familiar to her and she continued to hear one of them complain.

'If I don't start smelling slow roasting brisket in the next two minutes we're turning around."

Chavo had the camera pointed at Laruen while she had it pointed at Kate who walked up to Shawn and Gus excitedly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Shawn friggin' Spencer? You really came! This is the boobs!"

Shawn looked surprised while Gus looked confused and a little mad, the anger was pointed at Shawn. Laruen and Chavo came up close to her

"Uh… Kate fav… wait Laruen?" Shawn asked surprised with Gus the same.

"Hi guys." She said cheerfully but was confused.

"We'll talk later. But wow. You look just like your picture on the BlogSpot." Shawn said the last part directed to Kate, looking surprised.

Gus was looking at the cameras suspiciously and a little surprised to see Lauren.

"I thought it was a screen shot of Angelina Jolie in _Original Sin_."

"Shawn, who are these people, why is Lassie's sister here and how do those two know your name?" Gus asked curiously.

The camera went to Shawn's.

"We know your name too, Pootie Tang."

"W-at-ta!"

Gus's and Laruen's facial expressions were of confusion with Lauren giving Gus a look.

"Oh, Gus, We're just joking with you because you're sweet enough to melt and drizzle on two scoops of me." Kate said in a flirtatious manner.

"This is ChiChi, uh, Chavo and Lulu or how you somehow know her Laruen."

"Chavo hid in a bush when he heard you guys coming, because he thought you guys were Bigfoot. And he forgot to take his Midol this morning."

"Okay. I was going for a low, ominous angle. And I don't have Ovaries." Chavo said with Gus having a confused expression while Lauren rolling her eyes and cringing a little.

"That's debatable."

"No it isn't."

"Uh… Bigfoot?" Gus asked seriously, as if he didn't believe what he heard.

"Yeah, Bigfoot." Kate said with knowing grin." Did Shawn not tell you the deal or…"

"What deal? We're on our way to The Sassy Quatch. It's a secret barbeque hut built into the side of the cave that almost no one knows about. It has the best tasting Corn Pudding in all of…"

The realization hit Gus and he soon gave Shawn an, are-you-serious-look while looking ticked off and betrayed. Shawn had a knowing smile on his face, Lauren was snickering while Kate and Chavo had amused looks.

"Shawn, you son of a bitch. Why do you have a camera?"

The Camera went to Chavo's and showed Shawn trying to let Gus know what was really going on.

"Uh… Well, Buddy… Uh, if I had told you the truth, you wouldn't have come! Here's the thing. I, uh I stumbled upon Kate and Chavo's blog, not knowing Lassie's sister was here as well."

"I'll explain later." She told them and Shawn nodded.

"I was messing around on the Harry and the Henderson's fan site. Turn's out…"

"Shawn, John Lithgow is never writing you back. He's never even heard of that site."

"I once wrote a letter to Madonna, saying how I was a big fan and she wrote me back and I got tickets for one her shows." Lauren added.

"That's the Boob's! How was it?" Kate asked excitedly.

"Huh, first off, that rocks and second, that's your opinion Gus."

Kate butted in and said," Look, if Shawn can help us find the beast by using his gift and we can catch it all on camera… we will get an awesome grade for our project and win the Student Academy Award."

"It will be more fun if you guys help us." Lauren asked hopefully.

The Camera went to Laurens and saw how excited Shawn was and tried to persuade Gus by saying," Dude, the Student Academy Award!"

Gus denied this fearfully and said clearly," Oh, no. Oh, no, no. I will not be eaten by a bear to prove that Bigfoot does not exist. Nope, No bear is eating me. Not today. Not ever."

Lauren and Kate were giving Shawn neutral expressions the camera went to Chavo which showed Shawn shooing them off while continuing to film Gus and it goes back to Shawn's Camera where Gus continues his rant, but he says the last few parts at Shawn to make himself clear.

"Not even in your dreams."

"Okay you just jinxed yourself." Shawn said.

"I felt like he did too." Lauren said, agreeing with Shawn.

"Suck it, Shawn but not you Lulu, I don't what not Lassie would do if he heard that." Gus said the last part fearfully.

"Wait is this Lassie really smoking hot? I would love to get my hands on him." Kate excitedly and dreamily said.

"Not going to give an answer to that." Lauren said a little disgusted and creeped out.

"At least stick around and let us show you the Bigfoot Blind we set and it's totally rad! Also, we have a mondo stash of Beef Jerky there." Kate said, trying to persuade Gus.

"Dude, they have meat here." Shawn said.

"Also there are different flavors." Lauren added.

"As I previously said, lots of it." Kate said with a knowing smile.

Gus gave everyone an annoyed look, gave in and said," Fine, I'll stay long enough to refuel and put something in my stomach, I'm famished and I'm starting to see floating Protozoa."

"I know exactly what you mean." Chavo said, agreeing with him with Shawn's camera pointing at him.

"Ok great, Chichi, why don't you, uh, grab some wood for the fire. While Lulu and I show the boys the Blind."

* * *

 **That's the end of Chapter 1. I hope I got the episode right so far and hope you like what I did by adding Lassiter's sister in it.**

 **Also please consider reading my other stories.**

 **Thunderstrike16 signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter! Sorry for not updating quickly because I have school so I have to put my energy into that.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Lauren had the Camera pointed at Shawn while he had it pointed at Kate who had it at Shawn and Gus. They were walking along a trail to the Blind.

"Almost there, boys." Kate said far ahead.

"So this is a project for your Major and a chance to snag a cool reward? Does Lassie know his kid sister is in the woods with two people, one seems a little open? And the dangers of wildlife like Predator?" Shawn asked.

Lauren laughed and said," Yeah he does, he tried to get to take a weapon with me but didn't, I mean, I took self-defense classes when I was little and had basic Survival Training from our dad, before he left."

"Huh, sounds like a good man also Shawn, don't scare me enough as it is, I don't want to think about some alien hunter while there are Bears, Wolves and or Mountain Lions around to feast on me." Gus said while glaring at Shawn.

"All right, look. I'm sorry I lied. Ok? But let's be honest. Shame on you for believing there was a place called "The Sassy Quatch" that built on the side of a cave in the first place." Shawn said with an amused tone.

"He's got a point, plus the name sounds like a really bad low budget movie." Lauren said.

"Exactly and word of advice, use Gus's appetite as an advantage when he doesn't want to do something."

"Suck it, Shawn. All I heard you say was "dry rub" and "pone."

"C'mon, just last week I asked you to drive me to the Courthouse so I could pay off a ticket and I promised we get Donuts, which we did."

"Do you guys always think about food?" Lauren asked while pointing the camera at both of them.

"Yes." They both said.

"Also no offense why are we really out here? I mean I don't we can help these guys Shawn, no offence Laruen." Gus said.

"It's cool."

"Right, Lulu I'm sorry to say this but all three of us should be on Camera for this because it's important for story drive." Shawn said and directed it to all three of them.

"What?" Gus asked

"Come on, dudes!" Kate yelled ahead.

"What is more important interesting than documentary about finding Bigfoot?"

"Anything but _Capturing the Friedman's_." Gus said

"Who?"

"Not important. A documentary about a documentary about finding Bigfoot… That fails." Shawn said.

"Wait, so you want us to fail? Laruen asked Shawn with narrowed eyes.

"I will slap you in the teat, Shawn." Gus said calmly while Lauren made a face.

"Look Laruen, do you actually believe in Bigfoot?" Shawn asked.

"In all honesty… no, like my brother, I need facts, logic and proof but I decided to go along with it to see if he was real or not, you never know. But don't tell Kate or Chavo."

"Deal, also I was going to say is that you guys are making _Don Quixote_. While we're making _Lost in La Mancha._ "

"Oh, my God." Gus said with a unbelievably expression.

"We never won anything. Mostly Gus and except you Lulu." Shawn said while Gus gave him a look.

"Now who do you thinks' gonna win that Student Academy Award now? Usssss. So get out you camera and start filming."

"Not trying to sound mean but it's might be us because you guys aren't students." Laruen said.

"She has a point Shawn, we're not students and this is the worst idea you have come up since Odwallapalooza." Gus said while pointing a finger at Shawn and walked after Kate who called them again.

"Odwa what?" Lauren asked confused and walked ahead.

Shawn seemed offended, walked after them and argued," Okay, first of all, organic juices and weird elixirs that are alive are the future, Gus. Just like milk was the future back in the '50s. And B, yesterday I enrolled you in something called Hermeneutics at UCSB. I think it's the study of The Munster's so we should be fine."

Gus stopped and thought what Shawn had said and said," You did not."

"I sure did."

"Hey Shawn it's not, it's the Study of Theory." Lauren pointed out.

"I find that totally Redundant."

Gus realized something and said," Oh, my gosh. I could have an exam on Friday! I need to find a syllabus!" He said.

* * *

A few minutes later they were at the blind with Kate having her camera set up at them with Lauren filming her.

"Pretty dope little setup, huh? Chavo set it up in like, 15 minutes." Kate said and sat down.

"You just helped yourself, huh?" Shawn asked Gus.

Gus gave him a look and continued eating.

"So, Kate what' the story with you and Chavo? It's just a business relationship? Or are you guys lovers in the nighttime?" Shawn asked but didn't notice Lauren had her face in her hands and Gus giving him a look.

"Man, I think we should all be lovers in the nighttime. The human libido is way too powerful to be governed by a set of rudimentary laws or a button fly. Life's not _The Notebook_ you know? It's _Wild Orchid_. It's _Last Tango_ in Paris. It's _Jungle Fever_." She said with a smile.

Gus gave Shawn a somewhat frightened look while Shawn filmed Laruen who didn't say anything.

A loud Growling sound broke the silence with Kate looking up and she saw something. Lauren and Shawn filmed what they were seeing while Gus ran away from the small lookout hole because he was scared.

Kate had a shocked and scared expression and said," He's real."

Lauren gasped at what she saw. A large animal of sorts was carrying a dead Deer on its back and was standing upright and was walking to a cave. The Camera switches to Shawn's

"Dude! Dude! Dude!" Shawn whispered yelled in disbelief.

Gus was currently hiding behind a tree and said," Shawn, if we get out of there alive, I will kill you."

"So what's my incentive to live?"

More growling was heard but a small beeping noise was also their which signaled Shawn's camera was about to die while Gus was still eating the Beef Jerky.

(Cue Intro)

….

(End of Intro)

Lauren's camera filmed Kate as she was slowly walking towards were the creature disappeared while she held her camera as well.

"She's gonna get eaten, Shawn. She's gonna get eaten and then we're gonna get eaten!" Gus said still hiding and then it jumped to Shawn's camera.

"Would you… where? Would you relax?" Shawn said.

"Yeah, just breathe Gus." Laruen said.

"Yeah and think about what's happening? Where's Chavo?"

"He's gathering timber."

"Wrong. He just changed into a giant dog suit and came around that corner with a big fake Emu over his shoulder."

"It wasn't an Emu." Gus said in a matter-of–fact way.

"I agree, and I don't think that was Chavo."

"He probably used stilts, padding's and stuff to make him look more intimidating." Shawn said while Lauren considered it.

"Also we're no longer making a documentary about a failure. We're making a documentary about a hoax. They're circulating the rumor's on their blog, doctoring that photo and spreading it all over the Internet. Lauren, have you noticed anything weird or suspicious while with them."

"No, nothing that I know of but I know for a fact they go for it at night like Linda Hamilton and Michael Biehn did in Terminator. Lassiter is a Terminator fan." Laruen added.

"Ok fine. Fine." Gus said and got up to another tree. " Your probably right. But there's still bears out here, Shawn. Black Bears that feel no kinship to black men."

"Not true actually, we picked this spot because there's no bears in the area." Lauren said.

Everyone got startled when someone said something and it was Kate. It went to her Camera then to Laruen's.

"Sorry. Uh, I don't have a long enough lens. Plus Bigfoot won't come out of the cave. I… I think we need to get closer."

"Actually, Kate, I am… I am sensing that our best bet is to head back to the camp, get some more supplies and come back with Chavo." Shawn suggested.

"Power in numbers." Gus said.

"What they said." Laruen agreed.

"All right. Yeah, it's hard not to get a little excited about all this." Kate said and laughed a little nervously with the other three following along.

"We understand. But let's be smart." Gus said.

"Plus, Chavo will be able to speak the creature's language." Shawn added.

"How do you Squatch is Latino?" Kate asked skeptically.

"How do you know it isn't?" Shawn said with camera's switching from Shawn's to Kate.

All 4 of them walked back to camp with Shawn's camera angle with him saying in a fake curious tone," Well, gee, I wonder where Chavo could be?"

Gus and Lauren shrugged their shoulder but Shawn heard Lauren telling Gus that this was fun.

As if on cue, Chavo came running some trees and bushes and said," I'm here. I'm here."

"Where's the firewood, Chavo?" Gus asked.

"Yeah, I heard something, like a muffled scream coming from the other direction." Chavo explained but Gus smiled at the camera signaling he was playing along.

"Yeah? Well guess what we motherfreakin' saw?" It. Dude it trudged towards that cave. You can totally see it from the blind." Kate explained excitedly.

"Awesome." Chavo whispered.

"But we didn't want you to miss anything, so we figured we'd all go back together, as a group. So we can see each other." Laruen added with silent nods from Shawn and Gus.

"Oh I got it. And thank you." Chavo said.

"Ugh. Wait until you see it, baby. Oh, my God. I am so turned on right now." Kate said seductively.

"Yeah?" Chavo said a little confused.

"Yeah. We'll be right back."

"We will?"

"Yes!" Kate and starting pushing to a different location.

Gus looked at Lauren who wasn't making eye contact with him or Shawn.

"Are they going off to do what I think they're gonna do?" Gus asked with finger pointed at the two people in question.

"Make a new plan because we're onto them? They better." Shawn said.

"No… and you don't want to know." Laruen squeaked with Shawn and Gus looking at her.

"Uh… have you?" Shawn asked Laruen uncertainly with her eyes bugging out.

"No! I made it very clear to Kate I was never go to partake in anything. I had to wear earplugs for two nights." Laruen said with haunted look."

"And you kept hitting on her." Shawn whispered to Gus who gave him a look.

"Huh? Lulu asked.

"Nothing, I'll take a look in Chavo's tent while you guys are lookouts and tell me when they come back." Shawn said and they nodded with Gus looking where Kate and Chavo were currently 'doing something.'

 **That's the end of the 2** **nd** **Chapter and I hoped you guys liked it. Next chapter is will be more interesting. Mainly Lassie and Jules will be there and I think I might add in McNab with them as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for not updating in a while. I was focused on my Doctor Who stories and lost interest in this for a little bit.**

 **Also I'm not bringing McNab into this because I think that will be overkill so never mind. Thanks to BrittanyBluebird for comment and giving me feedback.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Shawn went into the tent while Gus and Lauren looked to where Kate and Chavo had gone.

"Viva Mexico, Chavo." Shawn said as he looked at Chavo's backpack with a small Mexico Flag on it.

Shawn looked around, found a laptop that showed outside, with Gus and Lulu still keeping watch, a pair of fuzzy handcuffs and a copy of _Jungle Fever_.

"Huh, this girl is not messing around."

"Found anything?" A voice said.

Shawn jumped a little and saw it was Laruen.

"Sorry, Gus has it covered, found anything?"

"Nothing yet…" Shawn said and noticed a device.

He picked it up and showed it to Lauren.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Tracking Device, we put transmitters inside food to lure Bigfoot or anything else… and it looks like the tracker is near." Lauren said.

The Tracker started beeping louder and they noticed a shadow near them that was eating something and growling of sorts that made Lauren hold onto Shawn in fear.

"Gus? What's going on out there, man? Gus, where are you?" Shawn asked frightened.

Gus appeared and crouched with Turkey leg in his hand.

"In a tree. Crazy, right? And it's still warm." He said and happily took another bite.

"Uh Gus, that was meant for Bigfoot and has a tracker in it… I think you may have eaten it." Lauren said with Gus looking at the leg then himself.

"Wait, I swallowed a transmitter? Oh my God. Oh my God. What if my body rejects the alloys in the composites and get Lead Poisoning or something?" Gus asked frightened.

"Don't worry it's like swallowing a coin." Laruen explained.

"She's could be right and all you need to do is poop it out." Shawn added while Laruen made a noise.

"What?" Gus asked.

"All right. You guys ready to make some cinematic history?" Kate said from a distance.

"Get rid of it!" Shawn said with Gus throwing it somewhere and they all got out of the tent before Kate or Chavo would notice.

* * *

After that they were back at the Blind with a Camera facing Kate, Gus, Lauren and Shawn while Chavo was off-screen. They were currently discussing something about Flan.

"I rarely order flan. If it's there at the table, sure, I'll partake, but something else on the table would grab my attention." Gus said.

The Camera went to Shawn's to show Kate was looking through the hole while Chavo was talking to Gus about Flan.

"Uh… good flan, bad flan. Bottom line, it's eggy. Period." Kate said.

"Never had it, but I'm open to trying new things." Laruen said.

"What about Lassie?" Shawn asked.

"He tried it before but got Hives because an ingredient from it and vowed to never eat it again and I thought I would have the same reaction, as did Lucas." She said.

"Eh, still eggy to me." Kate said and took a sip from her Thermos while Shawn agreed with her.

"Aw man. I should've peed back at the camp. My molars are floating." Chavo said and handed Kate his camera so he can go.

"Make it quick." Kate said.

"He's got the bladder of a six-year-old girl." Kate said when he was out of earshot.

"Wow, that's something." Shawn said.

"Yes, we have to go, too." Gus said.

"Yeah we gotta pee, Laruen you keep Kate company." Shawn said with him and Gus leaving.

* * *

Shawn's Camera went dark for a second and turned back on to Shawn and Gus going to where Chavo was.

"We are gonna catch him putting on the costume, hide and get the whole thing on Camera, Gus. After that we'll keep playing along and also, you should bring out your phone Camera to capture this too." Shawn said while pointing his Camera at Gus.

"I could work with that and kind of fun but I'm not keen on leaving Lulu and Kate by themselves. What if something happens them?" Gus said while taking out his phone.

"They'll be fine, now start rolling."

The Camera shifted back to Lauren and Kate. Lauren was sitting with her back to a tree eating some left over Beef Jerky while she and Kate were about something.

"I'm just saying, he should just get himself checked out to see if something's wrong with him. I mean he does go and use the can a lot." Kate said while she sat on stump thinking.

"I hear ya, but it could be he just holds it in or drinks a lot of water. I have a friend who does that and he nearly peed himself a couple of times." She said and snickered.

"Boys would be boys." Kate said with a smirk.

"I hear that."

* * *

A rustling sound and grunting came from somewhere and they both looked at each other with uncertain expressions and they looked at the clearing of the blind.

The Camera went back to Shawn and Gus who had just filmed Chavo peeing and were making up an excuse.

"What are you guys doing here?" Chavo asked.

"We had to go too." Gus said.

"What, so you just left Kate and Lauren at the blind by themselves?"

The Camera was in Shawn's point of view and then at Gus's. Gus gave Shawn a knowing look while he dismissed it.

"C'mon it's not like anybody can see them. I mean isn't that the concept of a blind?"

Gus and Chavo were giving a look until they heard screaming and the 3 of them knew who did it.

"Katie!"

"Lauren!"

All three of them ran back to where Laruen and Kate were and found Kate on the ground scared and close having a Panic Attack while Lauren was breathing fast and looking pale. They were both speaking at the same time, freaked out.

"He saw us."

"I saw him! Him!"

"E-eye contact!"

"Looked straight in the eyes and nearly fainted!"

The Camera went Kate's with it showing Gus and Chavo. While Shawn was off screen, probably talking to Lulu.

"Who saw you?" Chavo asked.

"Who do you think Chavo?" Both women said annoyed.

A loud growling came and the Camera went to Gus's phone where Shawn got up and looked over the blind. The Camera went Shawn's and he was filming Bigfoot running towards them.

Everyone screamed and ran away as fast as they can while screaming and looking back to see if Bigfoot was following them.

"Oh, My God! Oh, my God!"

"Ah, ah, ah, ah!"

"Ah, Ah! Gus watch out!"

Gus wasn't paying attention and soon tripped on a low hanging branch and tumbled down a hill.. The Camera went to Gus and all it showed was blurred images of the trees, ground and sky while the sounds of leaves getting crushed and Gus's wailing.

The Camera went to Shawn's and showed Gus was standing upright with his back turned to them. The Camera went to Lauren's.

"Gus! You ok?" Shawn asked his best friend concerned.

"I'm okay. I'm okay. Ah!" Gus called and soon fell down into something.

"Gus?!" Shawn said and checked it with the others behind him.

Shawn looked down to see Gus on his back and groaning in pain.

The Camera went to Gus's with it showing Shawn and Lauren looking down at him.

"Great move. Great juke, Gus." Shawn said while Lauren slapped his arm and he rubbed it.

The Camera went to Lauren's to see Gus still lying down in pain.

"I can't say I feel 100% right now Shawn." Gus said.

"Do you feel as if anything's broken?" Lauren asked.

"Nope."

The Camera went back to Gus's. Kate then came to the hole.

"Don't worry we lost the monster and everyone lived. Even Chavo." Shawn said.

"Dude." Lauren said, shocked and slapped Shawn's arm again.

"Ow, stop that." Shawn said.

The Camera went to Chavo's and he sounded annoyed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I got some rope in my backpack." Shawn said and Kate went to look in it.

"I got a flashlight." Laruen said.

"I do too. So, what? Am I fodder like Red Shirts are in Star Trek? I'm expendable?" Chavo asked hurt.

"Hang on Nutella!" Kate said while fixing the rope.

"Don't worry, Gus." Lauren said.

"Yeah, it's not like you're in the catacombs." Shawn said and chuckled.

"Here Gus, catch." Lauren said and tossed the flashlight.

Gus caught the Flashlight and rope and looked for the on button. He found it and turned it on. But Gus wasn't alone. Three bodies, 2 men and 1 woman were there with him and everyone gasped. Gus looked around in fear.

"Whoa."

"Ew!

"Oh my God."

Gus screamed a little and closed his eyes shut.

"Uh… I take that back, Gus! You're like in uh… miniature version of the Catacombs." Shawn said and looked at Laruen in discomfort.

* * *

The Camera went out and soon came back on with Laruen Camera. After getting Gus out of the hole, wrapping their heads around about the bodies, they went back to camp to check out how Gus was. Kate was currently putting a band-aid on Gus's shoulder that had a small cut and she was wearing a beanie.

"Ow. It stings." Gus said.

"Tell you what, later on, you can put one on me and then rip it off super hard." Kate suggested.

The Camera switched to Shawn's.

Gus sighed and said," Kate, you're open and sensual and European seeming."

"I grew up on a commune where we all…"

"That's awesome, but I'm in a fully committed relationship. And my lady and her illegitimate son, they count on me to make responsible decision in the clutch."

Lauren looked at Shawn with a confused expression but off-screen he mouthed he would explain later.

"That makes me sad. And also really hot." She said the last part seductively.

Shawn chose that time to butt in and said," Hey, uh, I don't mean to set off any alarms here but, am I the only one who's troubled by the three corpses in the hole?"

"It seems pretty cut and dry to me. We found Bigfoot's private pantry. Now we just gotta go back and wait for snack time." Chavo said with his Camera view.

Lauren and Gus looked at him disgust or fear with Gus saying.

"Or we could be snake time. Uh-hu. Nope. Not today. Shawn and I will be leaving right now. It's been real." He said making it clear, got up and was about to walk away but Kate stopped him.

"Wait! Shawn, I thought this was what you wanted man. We're gonna make history." Kate persuaded but Gus wasn't having it.

"Nope."

"Wait, where am I or Chavo in this picture?" Lauren asked.

Gus was about to reply but rustling in the bushes silenced him and everyone ran to the tents in fear and remembering what had happened earlier. The Camera was at Shawn's.

"He'll want me first. I'm the sweetest."

"What are you saying, he's gonna start with dessert?" Shawn asked.

Gus thought for a second and said," Ooh. Good point. Maybe not. Chavo's toast, though." Gus said and failed to notice the look of surprise and the narrowing eyes of Laruen.

Shawn showed the Camera where the noise came from. And then saw Lassiter and Juliet coming out of the bushes.

"Son of a bitch!" Lassiter yelled.

"Lassie! Jules?" Gus said.

"Carlton?" Laruen said surprised.

Gus went to them and said in a excited and relieved tone, "I've never been so excited to see you ever. Come on. Hug it out. Hug it out."

"I would rather spend all day at the mall with McNab." Lassiter said in his usual gruff and straight forward tone.

"Carlton." Lauren said relieved and went to hug him.

"Lulu? This is where you've been filming?" He said surprised and did a one handed hug to Gus's surprise.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Shawn asked.

"What are we doing here? We got a call from a couple of hikers about an abandoned Blue Echo on the side of the road with Gus's License Plate. You didn't mention anything about a day trip." Jules said concerned and annoyed.

"You two are popo?" Chavo asked.

"That's right, _Los Lobos_. So get that camera out of my face." Lassie said and he noticed Laruen giving him a look.

Lassie turned to Shawn and said," This have better be good, Spencer. I just shined these shoes. That and the fact you probably dragged my kid sister into this and that you and Guster aren't dead. I am borderline furious."

Laruen gave him a look but he dismissed out of anger and annoyance.

Shawn ignored that comment and said," Okay. Listen, listen. This is Kate and Chavo."

He said and turned the Camera to them with Chavo giving a small wave while filming while Kate had a defiant look and was looking the two Detectives with mistrust.

Shawn continued and said," They are film students like Lulu, making a documentary about finding Bigfoot right here in these woods. And they-"

"Wait, you actually believe in this load of crap?" Lassie asked Lulu.

Lauren mouthed she would tell him later and Shawn continued.

"And they hired me to help them track the beast… Psychically."

"Hired? No. You volunteered! We aren't paying caca." Chavo countered.

The Camera angle went to Chavo. Shawn had an annoyed expression of being repeatedly cut off but continued anyway.

"Needless to say we tracked the beast to its domicile. It was startled. It gave chase. We barely made it out with our lives with Lauren and Kate being frightened of when it made eye contact with them. Lauren continue." Shawn said.

"Yeah, after running and after Gus tripped into a concealed hole, we found 3 bodies in there and Chavo suggested it was its food storage of its victims." She said and shuttered.

"Yes and he will be also eating Gus for dessert as well." Shawn added.

"What?"

"And we got the whole thing on camera."

"That is 0% funny Shawn and I'm already on edge as it is." Gus said not amused one bit.

Lassie looked at Jules and said," Please let me shoot your boyfriend. Just a flesh wound. Something he could walk away from? Please." He asked seriously.

Lauren pinched the bridge of her nose while Jules gave him and an are-you-serious-look and crossed her arms.

"Boyfriend? All this monogamy is really starting to bum me out." Kate expressed.

The two Detective's ignored her with Jules saying," You say you got all of this on Camera?"

"Yes we did." Shawn said.

"All of it." Lauren said.

* * *

The screen blurred out for a second and then showed that everyone was at the hole where they found the bodies in with Shawn voicing his shock because the bodies were gone.

"No way! C'mon, Lassie. You saw the footage." He said.

"This doesn't make any sense." Lauren said in disbelief.

"Agreed." Gus said.

"I now, it's shocking really. But no corpses can only mean one thing… it's the Zombie Apocalypse." Lassie said sarcastically, not taking the situation seriously while Jules rolled her eyes.

"Well, perhaps for the best, right here in the woods, away from the populous." Lassie continued.

"Bro, you know I wouldn't lie about stuff as serious as this right?" Lulu objected.

"She's right and I was in the hole. They were cold and ashy and pale and dead." Gus said, clearly scared of the situation at hand.

The camera was at Lauren's view and showed Lassie getting irritated.

"I think it is painfully clear what is going on here." Lassie said and then looked at Kate and Chavo." You two nimrods have orchestrated a little hoax so that your film's not a total waste of time and you found the perfect two chowderheads to fall for it and also somehow dragged my sister into this load of crap."

"That's not true!" Kate defended and sounded insulted.

"Yeah." Laruen said.

"Lassie, that's what we thought at first, but it doesn't add up anymore." Shawn said with his Camera angle.

Lassie and Jules still weren't buying it with Lassie saying while getting angrier by the minute and said," Think about it Spencer. Put your finger to your head and use your brain. Those two got a couple of their bong buddies to crawl in the hole and play dead. You got hosed. But now they have gone too far because time is money."

"Pu-leese, you once thought someone was stealing your trash and you thought it was and I quote," homeless hicks that should be finding a job" but it was really the garbage man doing a new pickup day." Lulu said annoyed.

"That doesn't count, I was making a theory on the matter when that happened and nobody notified me." Lassie countered.

"Yeah right." She said sarcastically.

Before it escalated Chavo butted in and said," Wait a minute. How come we're ruling out the theory that the Yeti moved his stash because we found it."

"Yeti is incorrect. They live in much snowier climates like Hoth." Shawn corrected.

The camera went to Shawn's view with Kate nodding in agreement and Gus pointing a finger at Chavo to show Shawn was right.

"Right, my bad."

"Also Carlton, Gus found it by accident after tumbling down a ridge and I highly doubt Kate and Chavo planned that." Lulu said with the 4 who believed her nodded in approval.

"She has a point. I mean, the hole was covered. I don't think those bodies were meant to be found." Juliet said, finally agreeing with everyone else.

Lassie looked at like she had grown a second head and said," O'Hara, I forbid you to buy into this load of crap. No offense Lulu. We should arrest the two hippies and go back to the city."

Juliet shook her head and sighed. Shawn saw something and zoomed the picture to the ground behind them and saw drag marks leading to somewhere and went into 'Psychic mode'.

"Uh… I am sensing these bodies did not get up and walk away on their own. Which puts the Kibosh on Lassie's zombie theory. You see, they were dragged." He said.

"Ha! _Chupalo_!" Chavo yelled at Lassie and it switched to his camera.

Shawn went to follow the tracks while Lauren silently giggled. Lassie looked at him and said.

"What does that mean? You tell me what that means right now! And you young lady, knock it off." He said the last part to Lauren.

* * *

 **I added a little sibling stuff between Lassie and Lulu with more later.**

 **That's the end for this chapter and sorry again for the long wait. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter is up. If any of you haven't noticed I have been adding more dialogue to keep the story fresh. Next chapter may or may not be the last. It all depends on how long the rest of the episode is.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

All of them were soon following the tracks with Chavo walking ahead and filming everyone else. Shawn and Lauren were holding their cameras while Kate held the Bigfoot tracker.

"Well this is quite a haul." Lassie said.

The Camera angle went to Shawn. Kate had a confused look and said," Well, this isn't right. According to the tracking device, Bigfoot is one of us."

She failed to notice Gus looking away, Lauren biting her lip while Lassie voiced his disproval.

"Stop saying Bigfoot like he's real."

"Gus ate a giant Turkey leg with a transmitter in it." Shawn blurted out.

Gus gave him a look of disproval and couldn't believe on what he heard. But had to look away from everyone, because they were looking at him.

"Aw, c'mon, it wasn't weird to you that it was just sitting in a freakin' tree?!" Chavo said pissed off.

The Camera shorted out for a second and came back with Shawn's view. Everyone was near a river, where the tracks ended with Lassie talking.

"Someone would have us believe that these bodies, went into the drink. Which means we gotta dredge this creek and bring in some serious SBPD manpower. Now you two film geeks think long and hard about what you say next. Playtime is over. I will not be toyed with!"

He said and stepped a couple of inches to the left. A clasping sound was heard. Lassie and Lauren looked down and saw that part of his leg was stuck in a bear trap.

Both of them screamed but Lassie screamed in pain. He started jumping on one foot and got the chain.

"Dammit! God! Get it!"

Due to him not noticing, he was about to trip and fall down the ridge and into the creek. Lulu grabbed him but he was flailing too much and she accidently let him go and she nearly fell with him but Juliet caught her and they all watched in shock as Lassie tumbled down the hill and into the current with a splash and started drift away in the direction of the current.

"Carlton!" Laruen yelled in shock and ran in the direction he was heading with Jules and everyone behind her.

"Oh, God!" Jules said. "Don't fight the current! Try and grab onto something, we're coming!" She yelled.

It was still at Chavo's angle with him turning around seeing Gus take off away from everything is at. It switches to Shawn's camera.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Shawn asked.

Gus turned and said," Don't worry about it Shawn, you do you!" He said and took off.

It switched back to Chavo with Kate pointing at the river and saying," There he is! Look, we can go down here, come on!"

Chavo stayed at the top where he filmed Lassiter being swept by the current and seeing Shawn and Kate running down a trail, tailing him.

"That's what you get for calling me _Los Lobos_!" He quietly said and took off after everyone else.

It switched to Shawn's where he was filming Lassie still and turned to Kate when she said something.

"Dude, this is a total bonus!" She said excitedly and ran off.

It switched again to Chavo where Lauren and Juliet where trying to push a small tree into the water so Lassiter could hold on to it.

"What can I do to help?" He asked.

"We got this Chavo, stay back!" Jules grunted.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He said.

"Jerk!" Lauren muttered.

"Ok Lulu. One. Two. Three!" Jules grunted and they both pushed again.

The tree fell and landed in the water and both girls were panting. The sound of Lassie coming towards them soon came.

"Alright bro, grab on to the branch!" Lulu yelled.

"It's right in front of you!" Jules yelled.

Lassie got closer and managed to hold on.

"I got it you guys!" He said.

"Oh thank God! Good work Juliet." Laruen said.

"Right back at ya." She said and they both high fived.

Chavo's camera turned to Shawn and Kate with Shawn saying.

"Jules, Lulu, you're amazing!"

"Hang on, Lassie. We'll have you out of there in no time." Shawn continued.

A screeching was heard and a Hawk soon swooped down and grabbed Shawn's camera, which took him by surprise.

"What?" He said.

For a moment, the Camera went to Shawn's, which was being carried by the Hawk. It showed Shawn shooting his arms up and waving in an attempt to grab it and yelled.

"Hey! That lady Hawk stole my Camera!"

"How do you know it's a female?" Kate asked.

"Ooh, she's circling around."

The Camera switched to Chavo's in which it showed Lassie, holding on to the branch and was drenched to the bone and was probably still in pain.

"Uh, I think my whole leg just came off." Lassie said.

"Lassie! I think she's coming back this way. I think she's gonna drop it. Catch it! You have to catch!"

As he was saying that Chavo viewed the sky to see the Hawk was circling around and did drop it. The Camera went to Shawn's and it showed it falling towards Lassiter and he caught it with one hand before it hit the water.

Chavo turned to Shawn and Kate with Gus arriving out of breath from running.

"That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Or at least top 8." Kate said.

Shawn ignored her and clapped at what he saw and said," Wow. Wow."

Chavo's camera soon came up and it showed that everyone had managed to get Lassiter out of the creak with him wrapped in a blanket and propped against a stump with the Bear Trap a couple of feet from him. Juliet and Lauran were busy fixing him up with some bandages wrapped around his injured leg with blood still visible with everyone else watching.

"All right. That's the best we're gonna do for now, partner." Juliet said.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry I couldn't get you out of there sooner or held on longer." Lauren said sadly.

"I don't blame you. You tried and that matters." Lassiter said comforting her. "But I stepped in a Bear Trap." He muttered.

Juliet cleaned off some dirt that was on Lassiter's cheek with him muttering that what had happened to him was humiliating.

"Well at least your ok and won't be losing that leg." Lauren pointed out.

"True but I can't tell Marlowe the truth. I've gotta come up with a cover story." Lassie said.

"You could tell her a suspect sicked his dog on you and it bit you. While you were trying to kick it off, you had someone else chase after him?" Lauren suggested.

"That could work." He agreed and then looked at Chavo, who was filming them.

"Do you mind?" He said irritably with Juliet and Lauren giving Chavo looks as well.

The Camera switched to Shawn's with Gus coming out of the brush looking irritated and said.

"Does anybody know where we are? Because I certainly don't, and this sucks."

Kate came running from off camera and said," Yeah, agreed. We can follow the river up a ways, but the tracks won't be good once the sun goes down."

"Not only that, we have no way of calling for help and we don't have the supplies to help Carlton." Lauren said.

"Well, didn't you guys bring a map?" Shawn asked.

Chavo had a guilty look and said," I uh, kicked it into the creek."

"You did what?!" Shawn asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"That's the stupidest thing you could've done Chavo!" Gus yelled in frustration.

"I told you to keep it in yours or Kate's bag securely." Lulu said frustrated as well.

Chavo laughed a little and said," I was just kidding." Which got sighs from everyone else and the Camera went to Chavo's.

"We actually never had a map." He said and Kate nodded in agreement.

"Seriously?" Lauren said.

"What?! I always tell you to be prepared for anything." Lassie scolded Lauren.

"Don't look at me! I did bring a map and I thought we be ok without it when I thought we would stay in one area." She defended.

"And where's the map now?" Lassie asked.

"It's back at camp." She muttered in defeat.

"Just perfect." Lassie muttered.

"Stop! Arguing is not going to help. You got that?" Juliet cut in and got nods from the both of them.

"Good, you think you can move on that leg?" Jules asked.

"Not very fast. Damn it to hell! It's like we're in _Bridge on the River Kwai_ , but you or Lulu get to be Bill Holden." Lassie complained.

"We're going to freeze our pinones off." Chavo butted in and the Camera angle went to him.

"Ok, we're gonna set up camp for the night. We're gonna back ourselves up to water so we don't have to worry about a 360 degree perimeter. We will build a fire and at first light, I will find my way out of here and come back with the Cavalry." Juliet said, taking charge.

"Absolutely not. I'm not letting you go by yourself." Shawn argued.

"Shawn, everyone has to stay here with Lassiter. I'll be twice as fast on my own and Lauren will be able to help keep things in order."

Gus came up behind them and said," What about me, Juliet? I'm at least twice as fast as Shawn."

"Dude, that is a lie!" Shawn pointed out.

"Shh! I'm not trying to be here all night Juliet." Gus said first to Shawn and then to Juliet.

"Are you seriously trying to get out of this situation? We need to stay calm and not leave people in the dust." Lauren said.

"Detective O'Hara and Lulu are right. Ow!" Lassiter said getting up and yelped in pain and shooed off everyone.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." He said.

"Just don't put too much pressure on it or else it will get worse." Lauren said concerned.

"She has a point." Kate said.

"Noted, but I know I'm not gonna sleep a wink tonight so I'll set up a perimeter and take watch. O'Hara will set up camp and protect the herd." He sad and got a nod of approval from Jules.

"I'll stay with you." Lauren said.

"No you stay with O'Hara and everyone else, end of discussion."

Kate ran up to them and said, "Wait! Please take one of the Cameras with you. It would mean the world to us. If you, uh, see anything, just point and shoot." The Camera went to the one Kate was holding and then to Chavo's.

"What do I look like to you?" Lassie asked getting irritated.

"The love child of Matthew Perry and Tony Randall." Kate said a forward tone.

"Huh, Jules told me he looked like the child of Harrison Ford and Benedict Cumberbatch." Shawn said and didn't notice the glare from his girlfriend.

Kate took off her beanie and said, "Here, it's gonna get balls cold out tonight." She and placed it on Lassie's head.

Lassie felt it and asked, "What kind of wool is this?"

'It's an angora blend, I think."

"It's delightful.

"I know right? But please, ust point and shoot."

She said and the both of them didn't notice the weirded out looks everyone else was giving them.

The Camera showed Chavo's face again and it had shown that it was nighttime already, with everyone, excluding Lassiter, were around a campfire. The Camera angle went to a camera, Gus was holding.

"This fire is very impressive. I had no idea that you were so rugged and outdoorsy." Shawn complimented his girlfriend.

"Well that is because you steadfastly refuse to go hiking, camping, or mountain biking with me, Shawn." Juliet countered.

"Because look what happens, Jules." He said and Juliet sighed. "Mother Nature was not meant for us. It was mean for the animals and Jeff Probst. And you know what? Not really Probst, because everyone knows that after wrap, he goes to the Marriot." He said.

"Wouldn't it work for Stallone? He did have do some jungle survival in Rambo and he does do a lot of his own stunts." Lauren suggested.

"Huh, that could work." Shawn said.

"Man, I love the outdoors more than anything. We're all animals. Hey, have you guys ever seen _Cannibal Holocaust_?" Kate asked.

Chavo was looking at the Bigfoot tracker, got a confused look and said," Nothing's beeping on the Bigfoot tracker."

"You sure?" Lauren asked and looked.

"Yep."

"Huh?" Shawn said confused and turned to Gus with a look of realization. The Camera went to Chavo's and everyone was looking at Gus.

"Oh my God. That's what you ran off to do? How? Wait. What did you use…"

"We're not talking about this Shawn. Ever." Gus said but still got weirded and disgusted looks from everyone.

"You can all suck it." He said.

A screeching sounded went through the night. Juliet got out her Hand Gun and went to check out the area. The Camera went to Lassiter at the same time the noise happened, he held out his gun at the direction of the noise with a shaky hand and brought the camera up to his face, which was sweating and looking pale.

"It's so… C-cold. My ankle is a little worse off than I let on. And what had Lulu and O'Hara had warned me about." He said and moved the Camera to show his ankle, which had dried blood and looked like it was still bleeding.

"I've lost quite a lot of blood." He brought the Camera to his face again and his eyes looked puffy. "It's time to be honest. I'm no hero… not tonight." He said.

The Camera switched back to the one at the campsite with Juliet still gone. Kate started singing with everyone one else following along with her. The Camera went back to Lassie and it looked like he was making apologies.

"I would like to apologize. I'm sorry Marlowe… I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. Mom, Althea, I just want to say once and for all that your happiness is my happiness. I won't be making anymore off-color LPGA jokes during the holidays. Lauren, you were the best sister a brother could ask for, I'm sorry if I wasn't good enough and didn't fill in on how you looked up to me. I'm also sorry if I didn't care enough for you and how we bickered sometimes. I just wanted to let you know… I love you sis."

It went back to everyone else still singing.

 _"_ _I watch you when you are sleeping. You belong with me. Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming? Or is this burning. An eternal flame. Say my name sunshine through the rain. My whole life…"_

"Hey, guys! Hi." Gus moved his phone camera to show Juliet had returned and was using a sarcastic tone and was using a fake smile. "Yeah, this looks fun and all but, how about we don't attract attention to ourselves by singing a song?" She said the last part with a stern look.

The Camera went back to Carlton, who looked worse and looked like he was about to pass out at any moment.

"I'm going to die out here. Last, O'Hara, you are the best partner… I have ever… Ever…"

He didn't get to finish because he dropped the Camera, which showed him passing out from blood loss or exhaustion. A second later, growling was heard and then showed a pair of arms dragging Lassiter out of view. The Camera then showed a creature, Bigfoot, carrying Lassiter over his shoulder until he moved off into the night and out of site.

The Camera then went out.

* * *

 **If any of you actually seen the episode or know what song they were singing, can you tell me what song it was?**

 **Thanks in advance and until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Super sorry for the really late update! I lost interest in this for a while and had other projects and also I started College. This chapter is short but I'll have chapter 6 later. Also happy Veterans day, and thank you to all served and sacrificed themselves for our country.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

A camera came back on and it was Chavo's angle. It showed it was daylight again and showed everyone was at the spot where Carlton was last. The noise of the video signaled that the Camera Shawn was holding was done. Juliet was holding Lassie's shoe, Gus and Shawn were shocked with disbelieving looks, Kate was in awe and had a smile, while Lauren had her arms wrapped around herself and was close to tears and walked off-screen when the video ended and crying was heard.

"That was not possible." Juliet said and went to comfort Lauren.

"B-but we just saw." She said while Juliet hugged her in comfort.

"Sshh, it's going to be alright." Juliet soothed.

"Oh, my gosh. Bigfoot took Lassie! Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. This is really happening." Gus said, trying to come to terms with what he saw.

"What are we going t-to do?" Lulu asked and sniffed.

"I think there's only one thing to do. Here" Shawn said.

He held his hands together and bowed with Gus and Kate following suite and Shawn said a few words to the supposedly dead Lassiter.

"Carlton Lassiter was a decent man. I'll, uh…[chuckles in between]… I'll never forget the time he chased Gus with a Samurai Sword. He just took his head off." Shawn said and chuckled again.

Kate had a confused expression for a moment while Gus was looking around for something sniffed and a look of figuring something while Shawn continued on.

"Although we may have not always seen eye to eye but he did have a genuine interest in upholding the law and of, course he had the sweet, sweet stern-bush. Gus, Lauren, do you wanna add anything to that?" Shawn asked while Kate gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"No." He said and started walking off camera.

It then showed Jules and Lulu sorta ticked off with Jules saying.

"Stop. Carlton is not dead. He can't be. I won't let him. You understand?" She said.

"Same here. No matter what we just saw I refuse to believe he's gone as well." Lauren said.

Juliet nodded at her and said," I couldn't agree more. Now, we're going to find him and then we're going to get out of here, **with him**." She said and emphasized the last part.

"ChiChi, how are we doing on battery?" Kate asked.

"Uh, half and we still have auxiliary." Chavo responded.

"Nice. We're ready when you are."

Camera switched to Shawn's.

"Jules wait."

"Why are you filming this Shawn?" Juliet said in an annoyed tone.

"Lauren get's a pass but you are emotional , and this is me saying, 'Hey, let's go poke the Hornet's Nest with one of Gus's shoes', you would say no and you would force me to be reasonable."

Before Juliet could respond, Gus came back to the camera view and said, "Shawn, I smell Barbeque."

The Camera went to Chavo's with the camera pointing at Juliet, Lauren, Shawn and Kate.

"No you don't buddy. You're just… you're distressed, and you're projecting a delusion of grandeur. "

"No."

"Grandeur."

Gus had a serious expression on his face and pointed at a direction and said, "No. It's smoking meat. And it's fresh. Freshly smoked meat."

Gus ran off with Juliet looking at the camera with a look of realization and said.

"That's the direction Carlton was taken. C'mon let's go!" She said and took off after Gus.

"He's like a Bloodhound for food isn't he?" Lauren said while she took off after them and everyone else ran with her.

"Yeah, you can say that. But wait, what are we doing. Wait. Chavo." Shawn said and the camera switched to Chavo's.

"This is the boobs man." He said and took off.

"No, this is not the boobs." Shawn said off camera.

The Camera went dark for a second and then came back on to show everyone going somewhere. Juliet had her weapon drawn, Gus was sniffing the air, Kate, Lauren and Chavo were walking behind them and Shawn was filming in front of everyone.

"Shawn, I said to stay behind me." Juliet said a little irritated.

"Three… two… one." Chavo said.

The Camera switched to Chavo's and Kate was commentating on the situation.

"We are currently tracking the monster, in an attempt to also find the remains of one of our own."

"So not true." Laruen growled.

"That is overstated." Juliet said, getting angry.

"Fix in point. Needless to say, we have risked everything in order to bring the truth behind this legend to the rest of the free speaking world." Kate continued.

The Camera again switched and went to Lauren's.

Gus had triumphant look and said, "Boom. I don't care how long it's been since I've busted out the super sniffer."

Lauren looked around and it showed a fire behind a set of trees and she seemed to know where they were at.

"Wait… isn't that the same cave we can see from the blind we made?" She said.

"Yeah and that means, we've gone in a big circle." Chavo said.

Jules shushed them and said," Stay with me, all of you."

She started sprinting to the area with everyone behind her and the Camera switched to Chavo's. They made it closer enough to show that a large piece of meat was cooking and Lassiter's clothes were hanging near it.

"Uh, oh." Chavo said.

"Oh, my God, those are Carlton's clothes." Jules said shocked.

"Homes got roasted, Rotisserie style." Chavo said and got slapped in the arm by Lauren.

"Okay, uh, in lieu of everything. That we've been through with that man. I can't believe I'm going to say this… Lassie does smell absolutely delicious. Gus?" Shawn said, as he didn't notice the glares from Juliet and Lauren.

Gus sniffed and said," Amen. He's been dry rubbed. Ow!"

Juliet shoved him while Lauren smacked Shawn in the back of the head and the both of them gave them irritated looks.

"What's the matter with you two?" Juliet said.

"Yeah, Juliet and I refuse to believe that there isn't a rational explanation for all of this." Lauren added.

The Camera went to Shawn's and Juliet continued," I agree and I highly doubt that Bigfoot is dry rubbing his dinner, with barbeque sauce."

"Of course he isn't. Its apples and oranges. The operative word is "dry meaning "no sauce." Gus corrected and the Camera angle went to Laruen's.

"Does that particular information seem relevant right now?" Laruen said in an annoyed tone.

"Yes, people take marinating and smoking meat seriously, it's an art." Gus said and Shawn nodded in agreement.

"Look I know that show must go on, right? We gotta get inside that cave, who else is with me?" Kate butted in.

"Then let's get the show on the road then shall we?" Shawn said.


	6. Author's Note

**Sorry but this isn't an update. I've actually lost interest in this one and decided to just leave it as is. I do still like Psych but writing this, it was fun at first but it soon got boring and I lost interest all together. But unless any of you want to continue it or make their own then you have my support on it. But PM me if your interested.**

 **Sorry again but till next time.**

 **-Thunderstrike16**


End file.
